In a conventional gait generation of a legged mobile robot, as taught in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 5 (1993)--285,868, various gaits in time-series data including that for walking straight or that for turning are designed using an offline computer. The data are then loaded to a memory of a microcomputer mounted on the robot which outputs the data successively to be processed during walking.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 62 (1987)--97,006 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5 (1993)--62,363) proposes to prepare similar locomotion pattern time-series data beforehand using an offline computer and to load the data to the memory of the on-board microcomputer which outputs the data successively during walking, and to interpolate the adjacent time-series data to shorten the time interval (i.e., increase the sampling rate).
Since, however, the gait data have been prepared beforehand, the prior-art techniques fail to generate a gait freely on a real-time basis during walking such that the robot may, for example, change its stride or the angle of turning as desired.
A first object of the present invention is to solve the drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a gait generation system of a legged mobile robot which generates, freely on a real-time basis, a gait taking onto account the floor reaction force such that a desired stride or a desired angle of turning, etc is realized.
A second object of the present invention is to solve the drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a gait generation system of a legged mobile robot which generates a gait freely on a real-time basis such that a displacement and a (displacement) velocity of a robot portion are continuous at the boundary of the gaits thus generated.
A third object of the present invention is to solve a drawback of the prior art and to provide a gait generation system of a legged mobile robot which controls the locomotion of the robot based on a gait generated on a real time basis.